Desvelo
by Deih
Summary: No solo se dormía en clases, sino que ahora —y por su culpa— Adrien estaba resfriado; sin embargo, siempre podía enmendar las cosas. ¿Qué mejor que un abrigo y otra noche de desvelo con el chico de sus sueños?
**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este es el octavo día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #8:** Invierno.

 **Nota2:** No puedo evitarlo, necesito amorsh entre ellos. Algún día me cansaré...pero hoy, no es ese día(?)

Si alguien ya me ha leído con este fandom, desde ya se lo agradezco. Son un amor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Atchu!

El sonido de un estornudo la sobresaltó, despertándola de golpe. Frotó uno de sus ojos adormilada, percatándose de que se había dormido a mitad de la clase; sin embargo no se preocupó mucho por ello, estando más ocupada en mantener los párpados abiertos.

La noche anterior, había decidido extender la hora de patrullaje. Claramente fue una tonta excusa el decir que era por si aparecía un akuma, puesto que ella solo quería pasar más tiempo con Chat Noir. Y es que desde que ambos conocían la identidad secreta del otro, se habían vuelto realmente inseparables, a tal punto de que Marinette sentía un vacío cuando no le tenía cerca.

Formó una sonrisa enamorada, pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo estornudo. Despabiló, dándose cuenta que era el mismo Adrien quien frotaba su nariz con insistencia, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. En ese instante la joven recordó su advertencia.

«—My lady, estamos en invierno, podríamos resfriarnos.

—No pasa nada, gatito. Un rato más, ¿sí? ¡Carreras!

—¿E-eh? ¡Espera! ¡Eso es trampa, _meow!_ »

—Parece que ha pescado un resfriado, deberías cuidar más a tu novio —picó Alya con un gesto divertido, mas pronto cambió la expresión al notar que Marinette parecía sentirse culpable—. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, confundida.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada. Recordé que debía terminar un diseño —rió nerviosa, escapando de la mirada de su amiga. Y terminó salvándose gracias a la profesora, quien daba las últimas indicaciones antes de retirarse. Ahora, debían esperar la llegada del siguiente profesor.

Se removió inquieta en su lugar, inclinándose para acariciar la nuca de Adrien con la punta de su bolígrafo. Éste se encogió un poco y ella sonrió, sabía que tenía cosquillas ahí.

—Princesse —musitó el rubio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para observar a su novia, quien se levantó un poco para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Hola —saludó bajito—. Parece que te has resfriado, gatito —comentó con ternura, hundiendo sus dedos en las doradas hebras ajenas. Adrien cerró sus párpados unos momentos, disfrutando de las suaves manos contrarias.

—Alguien no me ha hecho caso, bugaboo —rió ligero, observando con sus ojitos entrecerrados el rostro de su amada. Ella suspiró, alarmándose al notar la temperatura.

—¡Estás caliente! —exclamó, ¡¿cómo había ido así al colegio?!

—Bueno, nunca me lo habían dicho tan directo —soltó otra risa, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de parte de Marinette—. Bien, bien —suspiró, incorporándose para voltear hacia su chica. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa de ella, algo adormilado—. Quería verte.

Marinette suavizó su expresión, decidiendo seguir acariciando los cabellos de Adrien. Éste le sonrió un poco y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, de alguna manera, aquellos movimientos disminuían el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con partirle. Los estornudos frenaron un poco, aunque eso no impidió que tuviera que incorporarse de golpe para soltar uno que otro, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Para cuando la hora de salida fue anunciada, Alya y Nino se despidieron, yendo en dirección contraria. No era ningún secreto que Dupain y Agreste eran pareja, desde hacia unas semanas que lo habían anunciado. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría los rostros de sus amigos, menos el de Chloé, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su órbita. Y es que, según ella, nadie saldría con la hija de unos panaderos.

—Iré ho-…

—No —frenó Marinette, cruzándose de brazos—. Estás enfermo, así que te quedarás a descansar —afirmó, mordiéndose la lengua para no volver a decirle _gatito_. Debía aprender a aparentar.

—Per-..¡Atchu! —volvió a frotar su nariz, algo roja por la irritación— Quiero verte —insistió, casi haciendo un mohín.

La chica intentó desviar la mirada, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se veía tan vulnerable, como si necesitara ser protegido.

Y ella quería protegerlo, más que a nadie.

—Iré yo, ¿está bien? Pero tomarás un medicamento e irás a la cama —ordenó cual madre preocupada, rodeando el cuello de Agreste para brindarle un cálido abrazo. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo, la época de los fríos vientos llegaba a la ciudad.

Adrien asintió, satisfecho con que su Ladybug fuera a visitarle. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de la joven y disfrutó de su calidez, se sentía tan pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Nos vemos en la noche —susurró con suavidad, depositando un pequeño besito en la mejilla de la chica. Escuchó el sonido de una bocina, le habían venido a buscar ya.

—Nos vemos en la noche —repitió, sonriendo dulcemente. Ambos se separaron y, antes de que Marinette pensara lo que debía correr para no terminar empapándose de pies a cabeza, un paraguas fue extendido frente a ella—. ¿Eh?

—No puedo dejar que my lady se resfríe. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería? —dramatizó, guiñándole un ojo divertido. Ella soltó una risa y aceptó el objeto, aprovechando el momento para rozar la mano ajena con delicadeza.

Le recordaba tanto a aquella vez. La vez en la que un trueno resonó en el cielo y ella quedó prendida en esos orbes verdosos, sintiendo que su alma despertaba al llamado de su gemela. El relámpago había sido el preludio, el aviso de que habían robado su corazón de la manera más hermosa que podía existir.

Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien, tomándolo por sorpresa. Éste retrocedió unos pasos al atraparla, y fue nuevamente sorprendido por los labios de su amada. Ambos se fundieron en un beso más profundo, ladeando sus cabezas para encajar sus bocas como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Allí mismo, donde todo comenzó sin que se dieran cuenta.

La bocina fue lo que les hizo separarse, con las respiraciones agitadas y completamente rojos. Marinette formó una sonrisa feliz, con sus ojos destellando de felicidad. Y Adrien le correspondió con ternura, despidiéndose por última vez antes de correr hacia su transporte.

—Es tan lindo —suspiró, enamorada. Su diestra se movía de lado a lado, saludándolo aún cuando el automóvil ya no se veía.

—Marinette, ya se ha ido —rió Tikki desde su bolso, incluso el Instituto estaba vacío. La joven no quería ni pensar en si dieron o no un espectáculo.

—Y-ya lo sé —murmuró, formando un puchero. Abrió el paraguas y se dirigió hacia su casa, pensativa—. Tikki, ¿crees que nuestro gatito pueda usar un abrigo? —cuestionó curiosa, oyendo las pequeñas gotas de agua chocar contra la tela.

—¿Un abrigo? ¿Le diseñarás algo a Chat Noir? —devolvió la kwami con curiosidad, abriendo grande sus ojitos. Marinette se puso roja, sin saber por qué le sonaba vergonzoso que lo dijera de esa manera.

—B-bueno, él se resfrió en el patrullaje y…y… —bajó los hombros rendida— Quiero quedarme más noches así con él, sin que tenga frío —admitió, adentrándose a la panadería. Sus padres no estarían por un tiempo, debido a una competencia a la que habían sido invitados.

—Eso es muy tierno, Marinette. Estoy segura que le encantará —aseguró, saliendo del bolso apenas la joven llegó a su habitación. Para ego de Adrien, ahora también habían imágenes de Chat Noir en su colección de fotos pegadas en la pared. Aunque éste no se quedaba atrás, teniendo fotitos de Ladybug y Marinette hasta en las pantallas de su ordenador.

—Bien, entonces…uh, ¡manos a la obra! —exclamó emocionada, esa misma noche quería llevarle el regalo. Se sentó en el escritorio y abrió su libreta de diseños. Ya había pensado antes en crearle algo a su gatito, por lo que ya tenía dibujado un hermoso abrigo que le permitía la salida a su colita y orejas, en caso de que se pusiera la capucha— Se verá demasiado sexy —fantaseó, golpeando su frente contra el cuaderno. Su corazón latía a mil, ya se lo estaba imaginando.

—Marinette, haciendo eso no lograrás terminar —comentó Tikki, avergonzada de las acciones de su portadora.

 _Lo que era el amor._

La chica rió nerviosa, asintiendo repetidas veces. Tomó las telas necesarias y encendió una lámpara para mejor iluminación, comenzando con su tarea. Iría a la madrugada, por lo que tenía unas cuantas horas para terminar.

—¿No tenías tarea? —preguntó su kwami, justo cuando Marinette iba terminando de dar los últimos detalles, asegurándose que fuera resistente y no se rompiera fácilmente.

—…

—Tenías deberes, ¿verdad? —repitió el puntito rojo, una gotita deslizándose por su sien.

—Valió la pena —refutó con un puchero, levantándose de su asiento para observar su obra maestra. Era completamente oscuro, combinando con el traje de Chat Noir, con la diferencia de que poseía unas líneas blancas en ciertas partes. Se abrazó al abrigo, dando saltitos en su lugar—. ¡Luego le pediré ayuda a Adrien! —sonrió, y Tikki supo que era el momento. Marinette dejó la prenda en el escritorio y, haciendo a un lado su cabello, exclamó— ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

La habitación fue iluminada de rojo por unos instantes antes de que la figura de Ladybug se dejara ver. Ésta observó el reloj, alarmada al darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde. No quería que su chico pensara que no iría, lo creía capaz de salir él mismo.

Guardó su creación en una pequeña mochila junto con sus deberes —porque sí, chantajearía a Agreste para que la ayudara. Después de todo, no la hizo para darle aquel regalo— y salió por la puertita de la terraza. Lanzó su yoyo y se balanceó por los edificios de París, ignorando la llovizna que humedecía un poco su traje.

La mansión de Adrien se veía imponente a lo lejos. Ella aterrizó en la sección que tan bien conocía, dando unos golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación. Para su sorpresa, fue Plagg quien le abrió, todavía comiendo su queso.

—Se ha quedado dormido, es un flojo. No me dio mi queso —acusó, sabiendo que era mentira. Ladybug le dio un toquecito en la nariz a modo de saludo y se adentró por completo al cuarto, dirigiéndose a la cama.

No pudo evitar mostrar una dulce sonrisa al verle completamente dormido en posición fetal, respirando tranquilamente. Estaba destapado, y de vez en cuando hacía algunos movimientos, seguramente por el frío. Ella negó y, tomando las mantas, lo cubrió de mejor manera, despertándolo en el proceso.

—Ah… ¿estoy en un sueño? No me despierten —musitó más dormido que despierto, abrazándose a la cintura de Ladybug. Ésta soltó una risa divertida, terminando por caer de sentón en la cama.

—Estás abusando de tu heroína —comentó, acariciando su mejilla. Adrien negó y se frotó contra su estómago, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción con solo sentir su aroma—. ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó suavemente.

—Feliz —respondió, ruborizando a Ladybug, quien carraspeó un poco para no desviarse de su objetivo.

—M-me refiero a tu resfriado, Adrien —corrigió, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño estornudo imposible de disimular. La heroína sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho: culpa—. Lo siento… de no haber insistido, no te habrías resfriado.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró, levantando su cabecita para observarle directamente a los ojos. Se veía preciosa con la máscara, en momentos como ese se preguntaba cómo no se había percatado antes de su identidad—. Además…ninguno lo siente —rió despacio, siendo acompañado por Ladybug. Ciertamente, a pesar del frío invierno, la habían pasado bien.

—Es cierto, por eso te traje algo —intentó levantarse, mas fue imposible. El rubio la tenía fuertemente agarrada—. Adrien —pidió divertida, y el nombrado negó varias veces—. Adrien —repitió, dándole un toquecito en la mejilla. Él resopló berrinchudo y, finalmente, la dejó ir—. Mañoso —rió.

—Es que te extraño cuando te alejas —dramatizó, sentándose en la cama para observarle casi embobado. Ella formó un adorable puchero, le avergonzaba que dijera e hiciera esas cosas.

—Por favor, lejos de mí. Lejos —se escuchó la vocecita de Plagg, allá en el cajón—. Ven, amado queso, tengamos una cita lejos de esos melosos —seguía murmurando, ni en la noche dejaba de probar bocado.

Marinette aguantó una carcajada y tomó su mochila, sacando el abrigo que había hecho especialmente para su novio. Adrien abrió sus párpados con fuerza, recibiendo la prenda y sintiendo su suave textura. Se notaba que era abrigada, y no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al percatarse de los agujeros hechos especialmente para sus orejitas y cola.

—Es hermoso… —murmuró, abrazándolo contra su pecho— Gracias, princesse. Te amo —se encogió un poco al decir lo último, aún se ponía nervioso cuando decía aquellas palabras. Ladybug, por su parte, sintió su interior derretirse de amor.

Se acercó, tomando la carita de Agreste, y le dio varios besos en los labios, siendo correspondida con gusto. El chico subió su diestra y se aferró débilmente del brazo de la heroína, suspirando con cada nuevo beso. Finalmente, al separarse, decidió levantarse de la cama, ignorando las protestas de la chica.

—Debes descansar, luego podrás probártelo —insistió, recibiendo nuevamente una negativa.

Adrien le regaló una mirada tranquilizadora, elevando su mano al pedirle a Plagg que lo transforme. Claramente pasó por alto todas las quejas de su kwami, que andaba de holgazán con otra rodaja de queso camembert.

Un brillo verde iluminó todo por unos momentos y, ante su mirada, apareció Chat Noir, quien tenía las mejillas algo rojas debido al resfriado.

—¿Me concede el placer, my lady? —cuestionó elevando sus bracitos como un niño pequeño. Sus orejas se pegaron por completo a su cabello rubio, arrancándole una risita a la heroína.

—Por supuesto, minino —le guiñó un ojo, tomando el abrigo para colocárselo ella misma. De vez en cuando, le daba algunas caricias o toquecitos en su cascabel, terminando de ajustar la prenda—. Vaya… sí, te ves mejor de lo que imaginé —al decir eso, quiso cubrir su boca, ¡todavía seguía pensando en voz alta!

Se puso rojita al escuchar la carcajada de Chat, mas no lo alejó cuando éste la abrazó con fuerza, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. Obviamente, y aún en contra de su voluntad, el héroe soltó algunos ronroneos por sus propias acciones.

—No es tan caliente como tú —comentó con burla, recibiendo un tirón en su oreja—. _¡Meow!_ Lo siento, bugaboo —se quejó, fingiendo dolor—. Tengo a la mejor diseñadora de París como pareja, soy tan afortunado —susurró, aún abrazándola por detrás. Marinette se relajó contra el fuerte pecho de su chico, cerrando sus párpados para disfrutar del momento.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —suspiró, avergonzada. Chat negó, frotando su naricita contra el cuello de la joven, aspirando su aroma con descaro—. También te amo —agregó luego de unos minutos en silencio, y no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa al sentir el corazón acelerado de su contrario. Éste la apretó más contra su cuerpo, estaba seguro que era capaz de llorar con lo sentimental que era la mayoría de veces.

—Y soy feliz por eso. ¿Debería modelar para ti como agradecimiento? —preguntó travieso, deslizando su diestra hasta la mano de Ladybug para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Nada me gustaría más —respondió, riendo cuando Chat la sentó en la cama, posicionándose frente a ella para comenzar a moverse de formas exageradas y otras seductoras. Ni hablar de las veces que guiñaba su ojo, haciendo comentarios y chistes tan malos, que igual le hacían reír. Aunque una que otra vez un estornudo arruinó su súper modelaje, provocando que la heroína se burlara por diez minutos seguidos.

¿Y a quién le importaban los deberes? Su cartera quedó olvidada en algún lugar, mientras ella se volvía a desvelar.


End file.
